Canonized
by Wiwuno
Summary: The city of Stilwater. A once glistening jewel of modern civilization is now a crime riddled gangland filled with violence and depravity. In the impoverished district of Saints Row a new force rises to the rallying cry. "Take Back The Row!"
1. Trailer

Canonized

AN: In honor of and in preparation for Saints Row The Third I have begun work on my own Saints Row story so please enjoy and leave your comments and opinions on this story. We'll be beginning our tale from the start of the first game after all your not a saint until you've been Canonized.

Disclaimer: Though I do wish to work for a game company like THQ I am as of yet unemployed and thus cannot claim ownership of Saints Row.

/

Stilwater once a bustling prosperous city. It was a mark of hope, an inspiration to the world that something good can come from the works of man. It's fall however sent an even harsher message, the corruption was slow. A subtle creeping rot that went ignored to long by the cities protectors until it was to large to be cleansed. Los Carnales the red plague that first beset the city. A Hispanic drug cartel with connections a large Colombian cocaine distributor, their gang was small at first slowly seeding the cities underbelly with their addictive product. The rise in available drugs brought a rise in addicts who were willing to commit more crimes to feed the habit. As their territory spread more were needed to distribute their product and as their sellers increased they needed more protectors. They began recruiting from the locals. Soon other small gangs began to pop up and attempt to get in on the new large drug market which made Los Carnales become more actively violent to enforce their dominance. About ten years after their arrival in Stilwater their influence had spanned the entire city and everyone knew of the gang. Then in the district of Sunnyvale Gardens, a middle class district that was falling on harder and harder times under the control of the drug cartel, a new gang began to form. Calling themselves the Vice Kings after their leader Benjamin King, learning from the failings of the past the Vice Kings choose instead of attacking the drug market they choose to take advantage of the increasing number of women that had been forced to turn to prostitution. They were a much faster growing power than the older gang having desperation to fuel their recruitment they quickly expanded to cover the majority of the middle city taking and maintaining control of their territory and plunging the already crumbling city into a violent gang war. In the chaos and turmoil a wealthy man from the suburbs saw the opportunity he had been waiting on. Supplying black market automotive parts acquired through the theft and stripping of vehicles the Westside Rollerz struck at the rear of the distracted Vice Kings territory And claimed the upper city for themselves. Soon the gangs fell into a pattern of holding territory from one another and expanding their illegal activities to run the gamut from drugs and prostitution to gun running and assassination, and the poor district of Saints Row had become their battlefield. This war torn projects district was constantly being bombarded with the sounds of gunfire and arson. The finding of bodies was a commonplace sight to the paupers who took residence here. But now the people are fed up with the war, fed up with the gangs, and now they rally to the cry "Take back the row!"

AN: I know I know so short. Consider this a teaser trailer I'll be releasing the real first chapter by tomorrow.


	2. Canonized

Canonized

AN: Time to start on Chapter one of my new story. I never heard from anyone with the little trailer I put out but I didn't expect much of anything from this small fandom. At least not on so little but enough of the complaining time to get started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row. If you lawyers don't leave me alone already I will sick Gat on you.

/

Caden Masters' had never been quite normal. His father was a literal drill sergeant, sergeant Aiden Masters was a strict military man in every sense of the word. He had his son up running drills and exercising from the second he learned to walk. Training him in military CQC, Marine Defindu, Korian Muay-Tai, Russian Systema, and a multitude of different firearms and explosives. Harsh survival training was as common to Caden as camping and s'mors were to other boys. By the time he was ten Caden could trap, kill, skin, gut, clean, and cook a full grown buck with nothing but a combat knife and what ever was lying around the forest. He could bulls eye a target from seventy meters consistently with a GDHC.50. It wasn't just physical training however, Aiden Masters insisted on his son be perfect for four hours every night the boy was locked in a study with a series of text books and orders to memorize several chapters from each book and was not allowed out until he could pass his fathers quiz.

Caden hated his father, the strict unending discipline, the harsh over the top punishments, and the grueling training broke him down in to a bottled up sack of human shaped rage. When Caden was thirteen he 'forgot' to load up his fathers Tombstone before a hunting trip and the man was torn apart by an angry grisly that Caden had 'accidentally' riled up. It was the single happiest day of his life.

After his fathers death he moved in with his mother in the suburbs just outside the city of Stilwater. His mother spoiled him from then on, showering him with affection and gifts to try and counteract the effect she knew his father had on him but she knew it was to late. Her son was a borderline sociopath by the time he came to live with her. He was still able to feel compassion for others but only after spending an extensive amount of time with them. He still went out on survival trips of his own fairly regularly and kept up the exercises claiming he already did the hard part and might as well keep the benefits. When he was twenty-one he first discovered the Third Street Saints.

Saints Row was the poorest, dirtiest, most violent district in Stilwater. Caden had just bought a small house just inside the peninsula that made up the Row and was getting ready to go out and as is father would say "Scout out the battlefield." Standing in the mirror he was able to fully analyze himself standing at approximately 6'6" with a medium length red hair and piercing blue eyes set in his sharp angular face, he gave an appraising look over his well defined soldiers build before pulling on a black T-Shirt, black hoodie, and blue jeans, laced up his running shoes and left his house.

"Walking down the street was... interesting to say the least. In five minutes he ran into a beggar, a hustler, and a hooker all without crossing the street. As he was trying to sidestep the pushy prostitute he caught sight of some local Vice Kings complaining about a Rollerz tag in their territory.

"Aw hell no!" a young black man with corn row's in a yellow shirt yelled out in anger. His large friend threw his arms out.

"Man! Fuck the rollers." he said turning to the first speaker who had retrieved a can of spray paint. The one in the middle another black man with a shaved head prodded his friend on.

"Levar! You gonna those bitches disrespect us?" he asked gesturing towards the painted wall.

"Shit! What'chou think?" Levar asked moving forward shaking up the paint can and began painting over the blue tag. He had just started getting the first bit of paint when a trio of white men the one in the middle carrying a bat marched up to them. The leader in the middle steeped forward trying to look as large as possible

"Fuck you think your doing?" He asked/demanded of them. The large VK leaned forward and spread his arms.

"Just being civic minded is all." he said

"That so?" The Roller to the leaders left asked skeptically.

The shaved headed VK who had taken up a center position leaned forward and continued.

"Yeah some dumb ass cracka went and shit all over this wall. We just cleaning it up." He finished as the middle Roller brought his bat to the side of the VK's Head. Levar strikes out with the can of paint to the side of batters head before leaning away from an incoming punch and spraying the man in the eyes. He starts chasing down the lead Roller while the large VK beats down the third Roller. Levar's thrown paint can hits the roller in the back of the head just as he runs past Caden who turns back to watch the interesting events unfold just in time to see a red Compton roll up full of Carnales.

The Shotgun seated Carnales holds out an SMG and delivers a message from his leader.

"Hector says buenos noches." At those words the Carnales open fire on the rollers and VK's who reach for their own guns to return fire. The Carnales first volley of bullets manages to hit the Roller who had been fighting the large VK and drops him to the ground while the other gangsters around him open fire at the car. When the gunman in the front seat goes to reload Levar runs in front him and puts a bullet into his head before being gunned down himself along with the large VK and the remaining Roller. As they were turning their attention back on their targets the Roller who had run off returns holding a Krukrov 6 and opens fire on the car managing to take out the driver and another gunner. As the drivers corps slumps over its foot presses done on the gas and it runs the car into a wall not far from where Caden was the resulting explosion knocking Caden off his feet and throwing the surviving Carnales from the back of the car. The red clad gangster is attempting to pull himself away from the car when the Roller walks up and levels his assault rifle at the man and opens fire. He moves his rifle to the side to make sure the man was dead and didn't notice the VK he had hit with the bat coming up behind him and putting a bullet into the back of his head before noticing Caden laying there and walking up to level is Vice 9 at the redhead.

"Wrong place wrong time dog." The shaved VK says as Caden reaches for the GDHC .50 he kept stashed in a lower back holster. Before the VK can pull the trigger a gun sounds not to far away and Caden's would be killer drops dead with a bullet in his temple. From around the corner he sees a young man not much older than himself come out gun held up looking for more potential threats as a well dressed black man in a leather coat and beret comes over to help him up.

"You OK Playa?" The the man asks pulling Caden to his feet as his friend in the striped purple shirt pans his eyes around the area and speaks up.

"Julius lets move." he says motioning to the now named man who helps Caden limp away from the alley just as the Carnales car gives one last blast. Julius sits Caden down against a brick wall and starts looking him over for injuries.

"That don't look so bad. That's Troy." Julius says motioning towards the smoking man behind him. "You can thank him later.

"Hey!" Troy says unhappy with his help being dismissed so quickly. Julius ignores him and goes on talking to Caden.

"The Row ain't safe no more, son. We got gangs fightin' over shit that ain't theirs, and you in the middle. They don't care if you representin' or not." Troy turns back to the pair with a befuddled look on his face.

"Julius, this is no time to recruit..."

"We need all the help we can get, son" Julius says interrupting Troy again.

"No, we need to get our assess outta here!" Troy says urgently.

"In a minute!" Julius says trying to make his point quickly. "Look, the Row's got a problem. Come to the church when your ready to be part of the solution." Julius finishes standing up and hurrying off with Troy leaving Caden to make his way home. That night Caden sat up thinking over what he had seen and the offer he had been made and came to a decision.

/

The next morning found him outside the old church in the middle of the row ready to do something more interesting than sitting around and living an average life.

Standing among a crowd of purple clad people from all around the Row Caden was listening as Julius began his speech.

"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do." Julius begins stepping forward past Troy. "Those bitches be ridin' around thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what what flags they're flyin'... Roller's, Carnales, Vice Kings... no one's making this nigga afraid to walk the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down...right now!"

The crowd erupts in cheers and deceleration of agreement.

"Fuck yeah!" A large Asian man says before turning around and spotting Caden. "Who the fuck's this guy?" He asks pointing out the redheads presence to the rest of the gang who then surround him and begin making threatening gestures.

"Troy and I found him. I was gonna see if he'd ride with us." Julius spoke up getting most of the gang to back down.

"Julius if he want's to run with the Saints he's gotta be Canonized." The Asian man said.

"It's true Julius, everyone had to do it." Troy agreed

"You ready for this Playa?" Julius asked asked as a couple Saints moved into the impromptu circle. Caden smirked and moved into a standard Muay-Tai stance with his arms up and his knees bent.. The one on his struck first throwing a punch to his head. Caden stepped back and caught his out stretched arm and pulled the Saint into a sharp right hook before stepping around him and clipping the back of his legs and knocking his opponent to the ground and delivering a harsh stomp to his diaphragm effectively taking him out. The next one was a woman who lashed out attempting to kick him in the groin. Caden caught her leg and tugged her forward and off her feet onto the ground.

A pair of Saints attack him at once from each side. Throwing up his arms to block the incoming blows Caden throws a hard elbow to the gut of the on his left before grabbing the one to his right and throwing him into his ally and delivering hard kick to his back knocking them into a heap on the floor. Standing back up straight Troy comes up to him and extends his arm.

"You earned your colors today." Troy said.

"Thanks." Caden said nodding in acknowledgment of Troy.

"That's some impressive shit." A young saint in a denim jacket said coming up and putting his hand on Caden's shoulder. "The last Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny." He said gesturing towards the Asian who first identified him.

"Shit took me half the time." Johnny bragged.

"Sure it did." Caden quipped sarcastically before turning to Julius. "So am I in or what. I'm getting bored here." He asked wanting to go out and start raising some hell.

"I think I like this kid Dex." Johnny said to the Denim clad Saint.

"Good work Playa. Welcome to the Third Street Saints." Julius said handing Caden a royal purple Bandana that he tied over his read hair. Dex, Johnny, and Troy took up positions on either side of him as Julius started his speech again. "Let's get down to business. If we're serious about takin' back the Row, we gotta let those muthafuckas' know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, and there gonna back off, and were gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give'em a hand. 'course you can always drop any muthafucka flyin the wrong flag. So long as it gets around that the Saints are on the Roe, I don't give a damn how yo do it. Ya feel me?"

AN: Mission 1 Canonized complete. Done and done what do you think here. Well get to some serious head smashing in the next couple chapters. Hope you stick around till then.


End file.
